Second Chance
by Crazy4Books67
Summary: He looks at the picture wondering where every thing had gone wrong. In a world where Percy Jackson would do anything to go back and change everything including Annabeth he finally gets the chance. After the Giant and Titan War most of his friends are dead and now Percy will time travel go back into the past changing everything, save lives and do things his way.


**Second Chance **

Chapter One

_Shooting Star _

Her blond curls shined contrasting against her analytical grey eyes a smile adorned her face one that he hadn't seen in so long that might've had to do with the fact that all of their friends were still alive in the picture. Percy looked at the picture of Annabeth and wondered where everything had gone wrong, where he had gone wrong. Once upon a time he had loved her more than anything in the world a love he was so sure it was infinite. Loved waking up next to her seeing her as she truly was only to realize now that it wasn't love it was clinging to the only semblance of normality and he truly didn't know her. In the real world with obstacles of reality the love only lasted for a year or two before it slowly started to fade deteriorating shrivel up and die.

At age 21 Percy wondered what he could've changed what could've kept his love for Annabeth alive. They rarely saw any of their friends or the godly world anymore all because Annabeth had said it was best to let go, not that many of their friends were still alive. Maybe they had just lost too many people on both wars, maybe that grief caused a chasm between the two. Losing most of their friends did that but maybe it had to do with the fact that Annabeth saw him as a replacement for Luke. A person just as brave, just as good with a sword that reminded her of Luke just enough that she wasn't in constant heartbreak. He figured that's what it was when they were together he would always see her lips forming the word Luke even after all he had done for her it just wasn't enough and he wonders what took him so long to figure it out.

Percy took a long drag of the cigarette and leaned against the cold brick wall no one else was around and in the busy city of New York that was unusual. It was best not to think about it best to think about other things stalling until he had no choice but to return to Annabeth and their loveless marriage. To have her give him one of those cold smiles trying to hide her true feelings while her eyes told the truth she didn't love him she pitied him. The only reason they were still together was to portray the image, the persona, the facade of a perfect couple. They weren't the epic love story with a happily ever after Aphrodite had once said they would be, even on their wedding day their love was almost nonexistent.

When he heard the words "Speak now or forever hold your peace" he had begged for some unknown entity to intervene. As his lips touched hers in what to others seemed as a pasionate kiss all he felt was nothing but regret in ever marrying her in saying I Do. One simple kiss sealed his fate the words til death do you part ringing in his ears and even then he had thought of how they had gotten to this point.

He wondered what would've happened if he had chosen to fall in love with Calypso, Rachel, Reyna maybe even Zoe or Bianca or if he had even given Nico a chance as a true friend and seen if it could've evolved. Walking down the deserted street Percy glanced up at the sky throwing his cigarette on the floor before snuffing it out. Across the sky was a shooting star he remembered when he was little his mother had told that he could make a wish on a star and maybe it would come true. "I wish I could have a do over. A chance to go back and change everything all the deaths. Most importantly make my own decisions."

This was the event that would change everything. Fates would be changed lives saved all because of a man, his determination and one wish. Percy continued walking home reaching their gigantic apartment. He opened the door finding inside empty and dark the air was cold seemingly uninhabited for a long time. Flicking on the lights he gazed at the desolate living room, leather sofas, hardwood floor, everything a different shade of grey or brown. It wasn't the warm, cheerful home he had dreamed up of as a child it was the opposite cold, dreary. The bedroom was worse no pictures or decorations adorned the walls only a bed and a dresser. He slipped off his shoes going under the cold blanket he gazed around the dark room he was alone Annabeth was gone on another excursion.

It seemed that nowadays her bed was almost empty and although neither of them wanted to admit it afraid to see the truth their marriage was no longer there now it was just a facade. Once long ago in the early days of their marriage when he thought they could still save their marriage make their love flourish he would've called her. Asking her when she would return preparing a wonderful evening only to spend hours waiting for her to come and finally realizing she wouldn't. He remembered how happy he was to find out she was pregnant, thinking that finally at least for the sake of their child that they could pull there marriage back together.

Yes, Percy remembered that but he also remembered the despair he had felt when she told him she had an abortion. Calling their future child a distraction snuffing out it's life before it could even live. Silently Percy had smiled agreed with her but on the inside he was crying wanting to yell scream anything that was the day he began to hate Annabeth in some weird convoluted way no matter how much they were apart he loved her and hated her at the same time sometimes he still wished it was reciprocated that it wasn't unrequited. Something told him this wasn't the Annabeth he had fallen in love with this one was created out of the confidence that no matter what Percy wouldn't leave her. So laying on the cold bed Percy closed his eyes dreaming of a happier time back when everything was so much simpler before it was all ruined and his dreams filled with images Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Zoe, Bianca all of their faces staring at him in accusation. Sleeping Percy never saw the figure gazing from the window the figure that would change everything.

**A/N: I came up with this plot after realizing that Percy could've done some things better anyway I plan on him not ending up with Annabeth. Maybe if this story goes well I'll post a poll. I don't know how far Percy will travel back.**


End file.
